¡Obliviate!
by Fam
Summary: Lily&S.S. Lily&J.P. fanfic. Capis cortos pero interesantes. Snape se encuentra con ella en una batalla de la Orden contra los Mortífagos.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

---¡James! ¡James! --- llamaba Lily desesperada.

La Orden del Fenix había estado a punto de posponer la misión ya que esa noche había luna llena, y Lupin no podía ayudarles, pero finalmente se decidió que no era plausible retrasar el ataque. Dumbledore insistió en que debían recuperar la espada de Griffindor que Lord Voldemort había logrado robar. Un chivatazo les avisó de que el objeto estaría allí esa noche, aunque a juzgar por la cantidad de mortífagos que había, se trataba de una emboscada.

James Potter se había separado de ella cuando una caja explotó en la sala debido a un hechizo que sin duda iba dirigido a alguno de los dos. Sintió que alguien se le acercaba por detrás y estuvo a punto de maldecirle antes de percatarse de quién se trataba.

--- ¡Sirius! ¿Has visto a James?--- preguntó Lily.

--- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar...

--- Ya, descansando. Pero la Orden necesitaba toda la ayuda posible y se suponía que esto no iba ser más que entrar, recuperar la espada y salir, sin victimas ni grandes peligros. Si James no hubiera estado discutiendo conmigo sobre esto, seguramente no nos hubieran cogido tan desprevenidos.

--- ¿Dónde le vista la última vez?

Ella le señaló el lugar.

--- Tú desaparécete ya de aquí, Peter y yo le buscaremos --- dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Lily no tenía intención de marcharse, no sin su marido. Se dirigió a otra de las habitaciones.

--- ¡James! ¡James!

Se acercó hasta la ventana cerrada y miró por ella. Vio como algunos de los miembros de la Orden se desaparecían en retirada, entre ellos Sirius, que cargaba con James, el cual parecía herido. Y entonces le vio reflejado en el cristal: un mortífago justo a su espalda, en la entrada a la estancia. Lily se dio la vuelta bruscamente levantando su varita, pero antes de que pudiera enviarle ningún hechizo, su enemigo hizo el movimiento de "Expelliarmus" y la varita de ella salió volando de su mano a la del mortífago.

Ella le miraba fijamente, aunque no podía ver su cara a través de la máscara. Se preguntaba a qué esperaba para enviarle un "Avada Kedabra", ahora que estaba indefensa y sin posibilidades de huir, pero el mortífago no hizo ningún movimiento en su contra y durante un largo rato se quedaron envueltos en el espeso silencio que se formaba tras el fin de cada batalla, mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que un segundo mortífago apareció en la puerta, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

--- Vaya... ¿Qué has atrapado? --- era la voz de una mujer a la que Lily no tardó en reconocer como Bellatrix Lestragne, la prima de Sirius. Apuntó hacia ella con su varita ---Avada..

Pero el otro mortífago le agarró el brazo con fuerza y Bellatrix le miró.

--- ¡Oh! Ya veo... ¿Piensas reclamarla al Señor Oscuro para ti?--- preguntó ella. El mortífago asintió --- Está bien --- Bellatrix se encongió de hombros y, apuntándola con la varita otra vez, conjuró:--- "¡Desmaius!"


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Lily abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir el olor mohoso de la mazmorra. Recordó de forma borrosa a Bellatrix lanzándole un "Desmaius" después de que otro mortífago le impidiera matarla. Se tocó la cabeza. Tenía sólo un pequeño chichón, seguramente provocado por el golpe que se dio al perder la consciencia. De repente pareció darse cuenta de algo, y se llevó las manos a la tripa, buscando algún movimiento o indicio de vida.

"Vamos, Harry, por favor..."

Pero no sintió nada, y no pudo hacer más que rezar para que nada le hubiera pasado... Aunque probablemente no importaba demasiado: ella no duraría mucho allí, rodeada como estaba de enemigos. Se echó a temblar sin estar segura si era por el frío o del propio miedo. Probablemente por ambas cosas. Entonces la puerta se abrió y, por primera vez, entró algo de luz en la celda. Lily se levantó débilmente y se enfrentó a quien quiera que iba a entrar con los labios firmemente apretados y el corazón desbocado. Vio la sombra a contraluz y cómo señalaba con la varita a un lado. De inmediato, se encendió una antorcha de la que salió una siniestra llama de color verde.

Lily supo enseguida que el mortifago era aquél que la había desarmado en la emboscada. Se frotó nerviosamente el brazo derecho, como buscando calor o consuelo, pero enseguida reprimió ese gesto, no queriendo mostrarse aún más débil.

El mortífago se adelantó unos pasos y su capa rozó contra el suelo al caminar. Aún estaba a una considerable distancia, aunque a esa altura la luz le alumbraba de lleno. Entonces levantó una mano, bajó la cabeza, se quitó la máscara y retiró la capucha hacia atrás antes de volver a posar sus ojos azabache en Lily Evans.

--- ¿Se... Severus? --- preguntó confusa.

No sabía todavía si alegrarse o temer aún más por su integridad.

--- Así que... Aún me recuerdas. Lo bastante, al menos, como para poder reconocerme --- dijo el mortífago mirándola sin pintar en su cara la sonrisa sarcástica de superioridad que solía mostrar a los demás ---. Pero ya no uso ese nombre --- añadió con asco, como si la idea le produjera repulsión, luego puso orgullo en sus palabras al concluir:--- Soy el Principe Mestizo.

La frialdad de su voz hizo que ella se estremeciera como si la temperatura de la habitación hubiera bajado cinco o seis grados de golpe, y Snape lo notó con claridad.

Lily no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Una frivolidad del estilo "¿Cómo te va la vida?" estaba indudablemente fuera de lugar. Miró a ambos lados de la mazmorra, aprovechando la luz de la que ahora disponía para reconocerla, y sobretodo deseosa de evitar el contacto visual con aquel que una vez fue su mejor amigo, y que el tiempo, la guerra y las encrucijadas habían convertido en su enemigo.

--- ¿Asustada? --- preguntó el mortífago, y entonces sí, enseñó una sonrisa cruel y cargada de desdén.

Lily le volvió a mirar a los ojos, dolida, y él sintió que su mirada le atravesaba como una lanza al notar el resentimiento en sus ojos verdes.

--- ¿Debo estarlo? --- preguntó con tono valiente, haciendo que su voz resonara en toda la estancia. Y a pesar de todo, tragó saliva.

Snape reconoció la temeridad de Griffindor en su voz y se aguantó una mueca de desprecio. Su cara reflejó sin embargo una profunda seriedad, y se esforzó porque sus ojos fueran lo más fríos posibles, lo cual era una odisea en presencia de esa mujer. Sin responderla, y sin dejar de mirarla, dió un paso al frente. Y luego otro, y otro, y ya sólo les separaban un par de metros. Después de tanto tiempo estaba tan cerca de ella... Solo un poco más... Dio otro paso y observó su cara. Aunque los pelos de la nuca se le habían erizado, ella se mantenía dignamente en su sitio. Un paso más y ya estaban muy cerca...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Snape reconoció la temeridad de Griffindor en su voz y se aguantó una mueca de desprecio. Su cara reflejó sin embargo una profunda seriedad, y se esforzó porque sus ojos fueran lo más fríos posibles, lo cual era una odisea en presencia de esa mujer. Sin responderla, y sin dejar de mirarla, dió un paso al frente. Y luego otro, y otro, y ya sólo les separaban un par de metros. Después de tanto tiempo estaba tan cerca de ella... Solo un poco más... Dio otro paso y observó la cara de ella, que aunque los pelos de la nuca se le habían erizado, se mantenía dignamente en su sitio. Un paso más y ya estaban muy cerca, demasiado como para que la incomodidad de Lily no se convirtiera en rabia.

--- James vendrá a por mí, déjame marchar antes de que...

Pero Snape ya no la escuchaba, se había quedado atascado en el nombre de James. Por supuesto. Su heroe, el heroe de todos, el heroe de la escuela, el heroe de la Orden, el heroe del Quidditch... Sin siquiera pensar en hacerlo, la empujó el hombro contra la pared, interrumpiéndola, y la mantuvo así. La expresión de Lily pasó de la digna ira al sutil temor.

--- ... ¿Vas a matarme, Severus? --- susurró.

Su nombre expresado por esa dulce voz sonó como una rosa para Snape, de espinas afiladas que le causaban dolor, y pétalos suaves que le aplacaban. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento por deshacerse de él, pero el mortífago, al darse cuenta de la excesiva presión que ejercía sobre su hombro, dejó de apretar con tanta fuerza.

--- Hubo un tiempo en que no te hubieras atrevido a tocarme, y el sólo hecho de que alguién hubiera insinuado que me pondrías una mano encima hubiese sido suficiente como para que le retaras a un duelo --- dijo Lily, notando que dudaba en su trato hacia ella.

--- Es cierto, hubo un tiempo en que así fue --- respondió fríamente y, sin más, se dio la vuelta y salió.

Snape dejó a Lily a oscuras, deslizándose por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo. Subió las humedas escaleras hasta una zona menos lúgubre del castillo, donde se reunian el resto de los mortífagos con regularidad. En ese momento estaban en la sala: Averi, que leía absorto un manuscrito al otro lado de la estancia, y, junto al fuego, Bellatrix Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy.

--- Vaya... Bellatrix me hablaba de ese juguetito que nos trajiste...--- dijo Lucius con un brillo lascivo en la mirada.

--- El juguetito es mío --- sentenció Snape.

Lucius le miró con suspicacia.

--- Y seguro que es solo eso ¿verdad? --- preguntó Bella.

Snape la fulminó con la mirada.

--- Es una sangre sucia.

--- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué mal hacemos si jugamos juntos? --- preguntó Malfoy.

--- Siempre he sido receloso en prestar mis cosas, Lucius --- sonrió Snape con aire de superioridad.

--- Comprendo... --- dijo Malfoy, aunque su tono indicaba que sabía que algo se le estaba ocultando.

Snape no quería que él le fuera con falsos cuentos al Señor Oscuro cuando regresara de Albania, que sería en breve, así que decidió darle cierta seguridad al otro mortífago.

--- Es la mujer de Potter --- dijo simplemente, con un remarcado desprecio en la voz.

--- Ah, esto ya cobra sentido --- sentenció Malfoy, como si eso lo explicara todo ---. En ese caso, asegúrate de recolocarte bien la túnica cada vez que salgas de la mazmorra.

Snape trató de ignorar el grosero comentario de Lucius, pero no pudo evitar que sus propios pensamientos se desviaran en esa dirección.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Lily sollozaba. Estaba desesperada por ser incapaz de saber si algo malo le había pasado a su futuro bebé, y aún le costó controlarse cuando Snape entró en la celda. Él volvió a encender la antorcha, esta vez había venido directamente a cara descubierta, y la miró, sentada en el suelo. No se había dignado a levantarse. Snape cerró la puerta y la visibilidad disminuyó un poco.

--- Arriba --- dijo el mortífago, y Lily no tuvo ninguna duda de que era una orden.

De cualquier forma, se levantó y le miró con la cabeza ligeramente gacha, quizás por el cansancio, quizás por una pequeña muestra de sumisión. A Snape no le importó, o, al menos, intentó que no le importara. Se acercó a ella lentamente, la capa se arrastraba detrás de él como representación de la oscura y pesada parte de si mismo que siempre le acompañaba.

--- Estás llorando --- dijo haciendo que sonara como una acusación.

Lily no era experta en Oclumancia, pero sintió cómo él trataba de introducirse en su mente y procuró levantar sus barreras. Snape podía arremeter con más fuerza contra ellas, introducirse de una manera brutal y violenta en sus recuerdos, pero, en lugar de eso, mantuvo una débil insistencia, y Lily se sintió agradecida. Se acercó aún más a ella, peligrosamente cerca, lo suficiente como para desestabilizar su concentración, pero antes de que Snape pudiera ver en el interior de sus pensamientos, ella volvió a levantar su frágil barrera, que el mortifago tan sencillamente se sabía capaz de destruir.

--- Por favor, Severus...

Como si en lugar de ser una súplica de alguien a su merced, hubiera sido una orden del mismo Voldemort, Snape cesó de inmediato en el intento de introducirse en su mente, pero no se alejó de ella, de hecho estaba tan cerca que sus alientos se entremezclaban. Y dio el paso, dio el paso porque la sabía más asustada que él, dio el paso porque ella no podía negársele, no en la situación en la que se encontraba, y aunque fuera consciente de que su forma de actuar era totalmente despreciable, lo necesita, necesitaba ese contacto. Por eso la besó.

Fue un beso lento y dulce, como jamás Snape se hubiera creído capaz de darlo, que le arrebató el aire de los pulmones y le hizo caer en un extasis que revosaba por cada poro de su piel. Se mantuvieron así unos segundos, pero cuando quiso ir a más ella se retiró un poco, y él no opuso resistencia. Vio su cara surcada por las lágrimas y con una sonrisa nerviosa dibujada en ella que le hizo fruncir el ceño

--- Lo que quieras, Severus, toma lo que quieras de mí, no me opondré, pero... no me hagas daño.

Snape la miró confuso, sabía que ella no era ninguna cobarde. Esta vez sí, ella no opuso resistencia a que entrara en su mente, seguramente porque era más facil que decirle a la cara la verdad. Snape dejó caer la cabeza dolido. Al principio porque ella le tuviera en tan baja condicion que pensara que iba a dañarla, luego por el hecho de que fuera a hacer el **sacrifio **solo porque no dañara al hijo que iba a tener, y por último la realidad le golpeó más duramente al darse cuenta de lo que significaba el bebé. Un vínculo eterno entre ella y su marido, independientemente de lo que ocurriera en su relación en el futuro, siempre habría algo que les uniría, algo que él no tenía.

--- ¡POTTER!

Aunque tenía la cabeza gacha, su voz, que salía desde lo más profundo de su garganta, sonó tan fría, dura y cargada de odio, que hizo que Lily se encogiera. Snape notó como su propia respiración se agitaba incontroladamente, y el aire pasaba adentro y afuera a traves de sus apretados dientes. Metio la mano entre su capa y sacó la varita mágica.

--- ¿Qué vas a hacernos? --- preguntó Lily con voz apagada.

Pensando que, probablemente, estallaría de furia incapaz de contenerse, Snape hizo un movimiento y se desapareció.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

¡Potter! Maldito, maldito fuera por siempre. Maldito por tener no solo lo que él ansiaba si no lo que ese bastardo no se merecía. Maldito. Maldito. Maldito. Cuanto deseaba tenerlo a su lado, a su merced, y verle sufrir. Cuantos deseos de saciar su sed de venganza, de acallar el rencor de la verguenza que aun seguía susurrandole al oído que él no fue elegido por Lily. ¿Y por que, por todos los magos del mundo, había tenido que dar con la mujer que le arrebataba el sentido justo en medio de la realización máxima de su amor por él, que sin duda seria tan puro como lo era ella misma?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente acabar con ella, como con cualquier otra sangre sucia? ¿Por que se sentía amedrentado ante siquiera la idea de ponerla una mano encima? ¿Por qué no podía limitarse a coger lo que quería y disfrutarlo sin preocuparse de lo que ella sintiera? ¡Ah, quería venganza! ¡Sí, contra Lily, por una vez! Y sin embargo se sabía incapaz de ejecutarla. Cualquier plan en su contra no era más que una divagación que se diluia con el solo recuerdo de sus ojos verdes o su melodiosa voz.

¡Potter! Él sí, él sí iba a sufrir en cada fibra de su ser el haberle arrebatado la única luz que, por un momento, estuvo seguro que podría sacarle del camino oscuro por el que su vida había sido conducida inexorablemente. Por supuesto, podía matar al niño. Sí, podría hacerlo y no sentiría remordimientos. ¿Por el hijo de Potter? Si acaso estaría feliz. Esa alimaña no tenía derecho dejar ninguna huella en el mundo y, desde luego, no merecía juntar su destino con el de Lily para forjar uno nuevo.

¡Necio! ¿Cómo había podido dejarla ir a luchar en ese estado? ¡Estúpido, Potter! Él se había introducido en su mente y había podido ver su miedo por el estado del no-nato. Saber que sentía autentico terror a que algo le hubiese ocurrido hizo que las entrañas se le revolvieran como si alguien hubiera metido mano en ellas, porque el dolor de esa mujer se reflejaba en él como en un espejo, aunque Snape no compartiera su inquietud. Respiró hondo y trató de calmarse, aunque la sola idea de tener a Lily tan a su alcance y sin poder tocarla le producía un desasosiego continuo e inconsolable.

Finalmente, cuando decidió hacer algo, a la mañana siguiente, se sintió mejor. El fuego del caldero, los ingredientes bien cortados, el agua hirviendo en su punto justo... Era algo que podía controlar y que se le daba bien, al contrario que cualquier tipo de relación personal. Cuando hubo terminado, y se sintió nuevamente dueño de si, volvió a bajar a las mazmorras.

Entró nuevamente y la antorcha, que se había apagado en cuanto desapareció, volvió a alumbrar el lugar. Lily estaba en el suelo y le miraba fijamente, entre asustada y sorprendida, como si no tuviese esperanzas ya de volver a verle.

--- ¡Dobby! ---llamó sin poder ocultar la ira que aún se sostenía en su voz.

El elfo doméstico que Lucius Malfoy solía llevar consigo cuando estaban en su refugio, apareció con un "Crak" sonoro.

--- ¿Qué deseaba el señor amo Snape? --- preguntó cauteloso, se veía claramente mal tratado.

--- Trae comida --- dijo secamente.

Dobby desapareció y Snape continuó clavándole sus ojos acusadores a Lily. Ella estaba a punto de decir algo cuando nuevamente se oyó el ruido y Dobby reapareció con una bandeja que el mortífago recogió.

--- ¿Necesita algo más el señor amo Sna...?

--- Largo --- le cortó bruscamente, y el elfo desapareció con una reverencia breve.

Lily le miró fijamente. Estaba claro que él no había pedido la comida para bajarse a tomar algo a la mazmorra, si no que lógicamente era para ella, pero no se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento hasta que él tiró la bandeja a su lado, provocando que algunas patatas y parte de la carne cayeran del plato a la bandeja o incluso al suelo. La botella, sostenida mediante magia de los elfos, no derramó su contenido.

--- Come --- ordenó secamente.

A Lily no hizo falta que le insistiera, por la celda bajaba una pequeña fuente de agua, pero no había podido probar bocado desde que llegó, y eso hizo que, debido sobretodo al embarazo, hubiese estado al borde de perder el conocimiento en varias ocasiones. Snape la miró comer en el suelo, como si fuera un perro, a pesar de que no le hubiera costado nada conjurar una mesa y una silla para ella. La observó dar hasta el último bocado y luego cómo echó la bandeja a un lado. Lily le miró expectante y asustada con esos ojos cuyo verde resaltaba en la oscuridad. Snape tenía la mano en un bolsillo de su túnica y movía indeciso una botella haciéndola rodar entre sus dedos, finalmente la sacó y se la tendió a Lily.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Lily miró la botellita, que lógicamente contenía alguna clase de poción, y luego a Snape, que parecía ocultar mucho rencor detrás de la glacial mirada que la dedicaba. Ella se levantó y cogió la botella con manos temblorosas.

--- Bébetela --- ordenó sin rodeos.

---...¿Qué me hará, Severus?

--- Bébetela --- repitió aún con más determinación y enojo.

--- No le hará nada al niño, ¿No? --- su voz sonaba suplicante, y cada palabra se clavava en Snape como un doloroso dardo envenenado ----Tu no dañarías a mi hijo ¿no es cierto, Severus?

--- ¡Bébetela!

--- Es mi bien más preciado... --- añadió con los ojos ya enrojecidos --- No me harás tanto daño, tu no... ¿Verdad?

Snape sacó su varita y le apuntó con ella.

--- ¡Bébetela! --- su voz sonaba como si estuviera perdiendo definitivamente la paciencia.

--- Oh, Severus, por favor, por favor...--- Lily sollozaba.

Snape se acercó un paso más a ella, con un brillo amenazador en los ojos y la varita echando chispas de colores.

--- Hazlo, o te juro que acabo con la existencia de ambos en este mismo instante --- su voz sonó ponzoñosa y sincera.

--- Vale --- Lily se limpió la mejilla con una manga ---, vale...

Si ella moría, Harry moriría igual antes de nacer. No tenía sentido dejarse matar. Abrió el frasco y olió la poción, reconoció alguno de los ingredientes, ninguno de ellos venenoso, aunque sabía que había más que se sabía incapaz de sonsacar, y tampoco se le ocurría nada para lo que la poción pudiera servir, aunque alguna utilidad, evidentemente, debía tener, y sospechaba que no sería nada bueno.

Lily se la llevó a los labios, echó una última mirada de súplica a Snape, que se mantuvo impasible, y se la bebió entera de una solo trago, antes de que el valor tuviera tiempo de abandonarla.

--- Dame la botella --- exigió Snape tras guardar su varita.

Lily obedeció. Snape la recogió y murmuró unas palabras sobre ella. La mujer se llevó la mano al vientre, atenta a cualquier reacción adversa, cuando, repentinamente, sintió una punzada de dolor que la hizo apoyarse momentaneamente en la pared.

--- Oh, por favor, por favor, por favor, no... --- pidió, al parecer, a nadie en concreto.

No hubo más dolores, pero de pronto la estancia se llenó de un ruido constante y rítmico, acelerado, que salía de la botella que Snape sostenía en la mano, y, al escucharlo, el mortífago no pudo evitar una mueca de desagrado.

--- Vive, el maldito --- dijo con terrible desprecio.

Lily entendió entonces que ese sonido era el latido apresurado del corazón de su hijo, que Snape sin duda había conjurado a traves de la botella y la poción, y nuevamente sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas, esta vez de felicidad. Pero luego miró la cara de Snape, que todavía destellaba rencor hacia ella. Se acercó a él y le agarró ambas manos entre las suyas.

--- Oh, Severus... Severus, por favor... por favor ... No nos retires tu protección.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

--- Oh, Severus... Severus, por favor... por favor ... No nos retires tu protección.

--- No se de qué me hablas --- respondió secamente, aunque fue físicamente incapaz de retirar las manos del contacto de ella, contacto que ardía y tambien era un bálsamo.

--- Soy una sangre sucia --- Snape no pudo evitar un gesto de desagrado al oír esa palabra de sus labios ---. Sí, sangre sucia, Severus, y ni uno solo de los otros mortífagos del castillo ha venido a maldecirme con un cruciatus, ni siquiera se han pasado a golpearme o humillarme. ¿Vas a negarme que tienes algo que ver con eso, Severus?

--- Sí --- dijo sonando tan convincente como pudo.

--- Pues no te creo --- dijo ella con suavidad.

Snape la miró a los ojos verdes y brillantes por las lágrimas, sintió el calor de sus manos entre las suyas y fue incapaz de mentirla de nuevo.

--- Por favor --- susurró ella --- ¿seguirás protegiéndonos?

Snape sintió como estrechaba aún más sus manos, y procuró mantenerse impasible a pesar de todo. Dio un corto y firme asentimiento.

--- Gracias --- sonrió ella aliviada, aún con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla --- Gracias, Severus, gracias.

Soltó una de sus manos para apoyarla en su pecho y se puso de puntillas para alcanzarle un beso entre la cara y el cuello que logró que Snape relajara los hombros y cerrara los ojos, sin poder evitarlo, durante los segundos que duró. Sintió como los pelos se le ponían de punta mientras un escalofrío agradable le recorría la espalda, aunque un vacio nada satisfactorio se abría en su estomago al pensar que, probablemente, eso era todo lo que obtendría de ella.

--- Gracias --- susurró de nuevo.

A Snape le costó un mundo que sus piernas le respondieran, sobretodo sabiendo que le alejarían de ella, pero logró separse, abandonar su calidez, y volver a su fría realidad.

Salió de la mazmorra, hizo caso omiso de Lucius, que le llamaba para quién sabe qué, y salió a los jardines del castillo. Respiró el aire de allí, que era puro, pero carente de vida, ya que las plantas estaban muertas alrededor, en lugar de verdes, como los ojos de Lily, sus increibles ojos. Vio un columpio que, seguramente, perteneció a los niños que había vivido en el castillo. A Snape no le gustaban los niños, pero tampoco se alegró cuando Voldemort les ejecutó. Se acercó al columpio y lo miró, y le recordó a cuando era mucho más joven, cuando le dijo a Lily que era una bruja.

Sin pensarselo dos veces, se apareció en su antigua casa, donde a menudo la espiaba mientras estaba con su hermana Petunia, jugando. Él vivía mucho más abajo, había un buen recorrido hasta su casa, pero a su padre nunca le importo que se alejara. De hecho nunca le importó nada. Se acercó al columpio en el que Lily solía valancearse y acarició los hierros. Se quedó agarrado a ellos hasta que, de repente, escuchó el hechizo: "Petrificus totalus" a su espalda, y a penas le dio tiempo a evitarlo, agachándose.

Sacó su varita dádose la vuelta y entonces le vio, de pie, y rojo de furia, aún con una venda en su brazo.

--- Potter


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

--- Potter --- sonrió.

--- ¿Dónde está? --- preguntó él sin rodeos.

--- No sé de qué me hablas, Potter --- dijo con tal retintín en su voz que era imposible no captar el cinismo.

Ambas varitas estaban levantadas, enfrentadas.

--- "¡Expelliarmus!" --- gritó James.

A Snape no le hizo falta recurrir a la palabra para conjurar el "Protego" en el que rebotó el hechizo de James.

--- ¿Aún con esas niñerías infantiles, Potter? Tu falta de madurez me sigue asombrando. "Avada Kedavra"

Potter tuvo que refugiarse tras unmuro sobre el que había una tinaja, que explotó al contacto con la maldición asesina.

--- No seas cobarde, Potter. ¿No sabes conjurar un escudo... o temes que sea demasiado débil y mi maleficio lo atraviese?

James levantó la varita por encima del muro que le protegía, ignorando las palabras de su contrincante, y apuntó al azar antes de lanzar un "Impedimenta".

--- Sigues sin mostrarte ¿eh? --- dijo Snape evitando el hechizo sin dificultad --- Quizás te haga salir el saber que fui yo quién la mató.

Entonces sí, James se levantó y, más rápido de lo que Snape pudo reaccionar, le lanzó un "Expelliarmus". La varita del mortífago voló varios metros más allá y, al intentar saltar a recogerla, James le lanzó un conjuro "Impedimenta".

--- Como en los viejos tiempos --- dijo James con la voz cegada por el odio, acercándose.

--- Sí, yo desarmado y tú aprovechándote, sólo que ahora se algún truco más... "¡Accio varita!"

La varita de Snape salió disparada hacia él, pero James logró interceptarla con un hechizo que la partió en dos.

--- ¡Maldito!...

--- Yo tambien he aprendido nuevos trucos --- dijo apuntándole con su varita --- "Crucio"

Snape pudo sentir el odio de James atravesando su cuerpo, corroyendo sus venas, colapsando su corazón, presionando sus pulmones... y aunque sentía un dolor atroz, aguantó el grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

--- ¿Dónde está el cuerpo? --- dijo James retirando el hechizo.

Snape, que había caido al suelo incapaz de sostenerse, se puso a cuatro patas, jadeante.

--- Los Griffindor nunca dominasteis bien este hechizo.

--- ¡Crucio! --- gritó James, y nuevamente una oleada de dolor recorrió el cuerpo de Snape, que se retorció en el suelo y, esa segunda vez, no pudo reprimirse y gritó de dolor --- ¿Dónde está su cuerpo? --- exigió James impaciente.

--- Está bien, te llevaré hasta ella... para que puedas decirle el último adios --- dijo Snape levantándose a duras penas, pero con voz socarrona.

James se puso trás él, con la varita en su cuello.

--- Si me llevas hasta una emboscada, serás el primero en caer, y te aseguro que ya no me importa si me llevan a Azkaban por usar maldiciones imperdonables, lo has comprobado.

Snape se despareció con Potter firmemente agarrado a su brazo.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

Se aparecieron en la celda sólo unos segundos después. Estaba aún iluminada por la antorcha que Snape le había dejado encendida a Lily tras su última visita. Evidentemente, James se esperaba un cementerio, o un cuerpo interte sobre la hierba o algún camino abandonado... pero se vio sorprendido cuando ella se levantó del suelo.

--- ¿James? ¡Dios mío, estás bien!

Él soltó a Snape lanzándolo a un lado, después de todo había destruido su varita.

--- ¡Lily!

Corrió hasta ella y la abrazó, luego se separó para mirarla de arriba a abajo, le puso una mano en la tripa.

--- ¿Y...?

--- Todo va bien --- respondió ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Y en ese momento James salió disparado contra la pared. Su varita se le soltó de la mano y salió despedida a algún lugar oscuro. Snape había sacado la varita de Lily, que aún guardaba en su capa.

--- Vaya, Potter, como cambian las tornas...

--- Está bien, Snape, tú ganas --- dijo James ---. Pero deja que ella se vaya, siempre te protegió y te defendio, si aún sientes algo por alguien, dejala marchar.

A Snape una fugaz ráfaga de ira le cruzó los ojos. ¿Sentir algo por alguien? ¿Qué sabía él de sentir? Si alguna vez ese simplón sentía la mitad de la mitad de lo que él sentía por Lily, se volvería loco. Y una vez más se hacía el heroe, y ella picaba porque parecía preocupadísima por él y agradecida por su sacrificio mientras se agachaba a su lado... y por supuesto él quedaba como el malo.

--- No. Esto no va a acabar así, Potter --- afirmó --- ¡Accio varita!

La varita de Potter voló hasta su mano.

--- Apártate --- ordenó Snape a Lily.

--- Hazlo --- dijo James, y ante la reticencia de ella añadió ---. piensa en Harry.

Lily se separó lentamente, entonces Snape le devolvió su varita a James.

--- Ahora veremos, en igualdad de condiciones, sin amiguitos que te respalden, quién es mejor.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

--- ¿De veras piensas, Quejicus, que serás capaz de vencerme? --- preguntó James una vez hubo recogido la varita --- ¿O es una especie de sucio truco?

--- Sin trucos, y sin trampas. Y sin medias tintas. Si ganas, me matas y te llevas a Lily para formar tu familia feliz. Si gano yo, ese niño será huerfano de padre antes de nacer.

--- ¿Y Lily?

--- Conmigo --- respondió Snape simplemente.

--- Por favor, no lucheis... --- pidió Lily.

--- ¿Tienes miedo de que mate a tu marido? --- preguntó Snape fríamente volviendo la vista hacia ella, que se mantenía a distancia como habían acordado.

--- No tiene de qué preocuparse --- dijo altivamente James.

Se hizo el silencio y los dos se enfrentaron, varitas en alto. Snape lanzó un hechizo "Avada Kedabra" y James lo rechazó.

--- Estoy deseando ver que calzoncillos usas ahora, Quejicus --- apuntó con mordacidad.

--- La única prenda que te debe preocupar el vestido negro que pronto llevara tu viuda --- respondió Snape.

James lanzó un "Impedimenta" que Snape logró esquivar por bien poco.

--- ¿Que ha pasado con los Cruciatus? ¿No quieres que tu mujer te vea haciendo uno? "Serpensortia"

Una serpiente surgió de la varita de Snape y se lanzó contra James, quién automáticamente gritó "Diffendo" y la partió por la mitad. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar correctamente, Snape le mandó un "Sectumsempra" que le rozó la cara provocándole una herida. James se limpió la cara, furioso, y apuntó de nuevo a Snape.

---"Sectumsempra" --- dijo tratando de pagarle con la misma moneda.

Pero Snape se escudó sin problemas y miró a James con furia.

--- Demasiado atrevido, Potter --- y no pronunció en voz alta el siguiente conjuro, lo que provocó que James no estuviese sobre aviso.

Al verle mover la varita, se preguntó qué tipo de hechizo le había enviado. Al menos no el mortal porque el rayo no era verde. No le costó mucho adivinarlo cuando le vio retorciendose en el suelo, de una forma mucho más agonizante a como lo había hecho él en sus manos, cuando le lanzó la maldicion en la vieja casa de Lily. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, con un Expelliarmus le quitó la varita a su oponente.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

--- "Crucio" --- repitió, dando aún más poder al hechizo.

James ser retorcía y gritaba entre dolores insoportables.

--- ¡Basta! ---pidió Lily, sin atreverse a acercarse todavía --- ¡Basta ya, por favor! 

Snape la miró y un segundo después el hechizo dejó de hacer efecto, aún así, los resquicios de dolor hacían mantenerse en el suelo a James, aún jadeando y gimiendo.

--- Está bien, no más tortura --- dijo sin apartar sus ojos negros de los verdes de Lily. luego miró a su oponente, sintió la rabia y enseguida le desbordó la satisfacción al saber lo que estaba apunto de hacer --- "Avada Kedabra"

Pero el disparo salió desviado, porque alguien había tirado de su manga, y no llegó a acertar en su objetivo, que todavía estaba en el suelo semiconsciente, nada más, de lo que ocurría. Snape miró a su derecha y vio a Lily, que había caido de rodillas y le agarraba la túnica con ojos de desesperación.

--- Te lo suplico --- dijo ella ---. Te lo suplico, Severus. Por compasión, y si no tienes, por deferencia hacia mí, porque me has demostrado estos días que estaba equivocada, y que eres más generoso y bueno de lo que imaginaba que un mortífago podía ser. Por favor, te lo ruego, sé que ya lo has hecho por mí, y por mi hijo, pero perdónale la vida, no te pediré nada más. Iré contigo, como has dicho, seré tuya, no trataré de huir, haré un juramento inquebrantable, haré lo que quieras.

Su tono desesperado no le habría conmovido si viniera de cualquier otra persona, pero era Lily y sus ojos verdes los que pedían clemencia. El brillo de maldad y venganza que predominaba en sus ojos negros momentos antes se devaneció, y con una voz más dolida de lo que habría querido que sonara, preguntó:

--- ¿Habrías suplicado también por mi vida?

Lily le agarró con más fuerza, haciendo que la sintiera, pero no respondió, ni hacía falta. Snape sabía que no, quizás se lo habría pedido a James, pero no habría suplicado como lo hacía por él. Porque no le amaba, como amaba a Potter.

--- Como quieras, vivirá.

Cogió a Lily, que le miraba con ojos que desbordaban agradecimiento, y ella cogió a James. Snape transportó a los tres al hospital, le hizo un hechizo aturdidor a un mago para quitarle la varita y luego le dió las dos que les había quitado (la de ella y la de su marido) a Lily. Se puso su máscara de mortífago. Les apuntó a los dos y dijo:

--- ¡Obliviate!

De inmediato ambos se quedaron en blanco.

--- El encantamiento "Fidelus", al que no afectan los trucos mentales baratos, protege el castillo y como te llevé allí, puedes regresar. Esta noche estarán solo tres mortífagos vigilando la espada. Cogedla y salid de mi camino para siempre, porque la próxima vez que os cruceis en él, será la última --- avisó sin ser consciente de la verdad que encerraban esas palabras.

Antes de que pudieran salir de su asombro y ligar cabos sobre lo que podría haber pasado, Snape había desaparecido.


End file.
